Assasination
by pheonixXxwolf
Summary: a young woman, Shada, is trying to make a living as a mercanary. She's asked to kill someone for a handsome price, but killing's normal, she has to do it, it's her job. Her next job: eliminate a man named Link. What happens when she can't follow through?
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty, a FF starring my OC, Shada! Wahoo! Ahem, excuse my hyperness. **

**Oh, one thing-LINK WILL NOT DIE (I wouldn't ever do that), so don't flame me saying 'OMFGZOMGBBQ!!! ur g0nn4 KiLl teh Linkeh!!!111!!1one!1! I h473 u!11!!!11!!' if anyone does happen to flame me like that, I'll have to go 1337 on your 455 **

**CHPT 1- Shada**

"are you Shada?" asked a man, wearing a black cloak so only the bottom of his olive face was visible, upon entering a small building

"who wants to know?" I inquired, one of my black highlighted strands of hair falling in front of my face

A smirk fell upon the shrouded man's lips "I have a job for you, a well-paying job if you finish it"

I leaned forward a little bit; money has always been an interest of mine "what…kind of job?"

"the fun kind" he said "I need you to…rid me of a nuisance"

"I charge extra for elimination, I hope you know" I grinned

"I've been informed of that already" was the man's response "I came prepared to pay anything"

The man took out a sack of money and placed it on the small table in front of me

I grabbed the sack and stared inside…silver rupees galore! There must have been over 3 million dollars worth of rupees in that sack!

"I'll gladly accept, tell me the who, where, when, and how" I pulled out a quill and a piece of paper

"I don't care how or where, just do it soon" he requested

"alright, I'll do it as soon as possible, if you'd be kind enough to tell me _who_ to kill" I asked once more

"his name is Link. Blond hair, blue eyes, Hylian ears and a distinct green dress that he calls a tunic"

"wears a dress? So he's gay?" I questioned, and scribbled down his name and other various things

"um….not to my knowledge" the man said, confused as to why I would ask that question

"okay, one last question…who are you? I like to know the name of the people I do business with"

"my name, huh? Call me Ganondorf" the man named Ganondorf said, then walked out of the small building "by the way, after you kill this young man, you'll receive a generous amount of more money"

I nodded slowly…well, I suppose I should tell you who I am, no?

If you haven't guessed already, my name is Shada. I'm twenty years old and I'm a traveling mercenary

I take all sorts of jobs, such as retrieving a lost pet or doing effortless chores the simple-minded residents of Kakariko Village are too lazy to do themselves

I also kill

Now, you're probably thinking 'oh my god! How could she kill for a living!?' well, the fact is that I don't care about the people I kill, their lives mean absolutely nothing to me whatsoever

Am I cold and heartless? No, I'm just looking out for number one, and what's wrong with that?

Plus, killing is what really gets you money; it's surprising how much a person will pay you to do their dirty work

I'd be poor and helpless if I only did simple tasks for a living…just goes to show, being nice gets you absolutely nothing

Now that you know more about my personality, how about you learn what I look like?

My hair goes down to my waist and is vibrant silver, with one strand of black in the front, and my eyes are deep purple

As far as my outfit goes, I wear a loose black tank top with baggy grey pants and two crossing black studded belts. I wear black gloves and huge black boots

Why do I wear the gloves and boots? Because I'm a reject, that's why. I'm a hybrid between the Hylian and the Zoran race, a freak against nature

Or at least that's what everyone called me, I used to ignore it, but now I'd kill them if they made fun of me

My hands are a dark shade of blue, my feet are blue and webbed, and I have fins on my hips (which I hide with my pants) and ears that look like fins (which I hide with my hair)

I'm a weird person, and I know it

Hell, I'm damn proud of it!

So, you know that I kill for a living, but what do I kill with?

My weapons of choice are two long chains with razor-sharp blades on the ends, and then they have spikes up and down the chain part

I usually only use one chain, but if the job gets harder, I pull out both chains and finish it quickly

Well, now you know all about me, but even with this information, I bet you couldn't predict what was going to happen next

My real story picks up a few minutes after the cloaked man from the beginning left my home

I smiled at the money in front of me, dreaming of what to do with it, but first I decided I had to find this Link guy and track his daily movements to learn his routines

I started with asking around Kakariko Village, and when I finally asked the cuckoo lady, she gave me the best lead

"oh I know that young man, he helped me with my lovely chickens!" she exclaimed "but I really don't know where he is…last time I heard him, he went to the graveyard to find an item, but left once he did"

I sighed and left without a thank-you, then walked to the graveyard

I looked around for signs, and noticed a grave that was pulled backwards from its place

There was a hole and I decided to jump down it

When I reached the bottom, I was in a dungeon-like place. On the ground were scattered remains of skeletons

A ghost was hovering around two torches, and with some hesitation, I finally decided to talk to the seemingly harmless ghost (I took out my chain just incase)

"hey! You! Are you listening to me?" I asked

The ghost turned his attention to me "what?"

I regained my composure and said "I'm looking for a blonde-haired man named Link, he should be dressed in a green dress…or tunic"

"ah, yes, the young man came here not long ago, he said he needed a weapon to get into a forest or something" the ghost responded

_The forest temple! You need a grappling hook of some sort to get into that place! _I thought "what weapon did he get?"

"I gave him my hookshot because he beat me in a race"

I nodded slowly, then outstretched my arm above my head and yelled "lost woods!"

Instantly, I was transported to the lost woods entrance

Oh, I forgot to mention one thing, I can use magic, but only simple stuff like force fields and teleportation

I ran through the entrance and swerved to the right, then to the left, then to the right again, arriving at a small pond with a young boy guarding the entrance

"only Saria's closest friends are allowed through!" the midget said

"who?" I asked, then grabbed the kid's collar and threw him in the lake "be thankful I didn't kill you for opposing me"

I began running again and took a left turn, then a right turn, and ended up in the sacred forest meadow

I looked around the corners and noticed that the large boar-things wearing Speedos weren't roaming around like usual

"weird, he must have killed them" I said _he can kill all those guards? I think he's better than I give him credit for, maybe I should just kill him once I find him instead of waiting?_

I ran through the maze of bushes until I came to a staircase

I ran up the stairs, being as silent as possible, he was near…I could sense it

When I reached a certain spot, I saw a figure of a tall man, he was clad in green and had a hat covering his blond hair

_Bingo! _I raced up behind him silently and his ear twitched

He turned his attention behind him, but I jumped up into a nearby tree, so he didn't see me

"what's wrong?" a floating blue orb asked Link

"I though I heard something…oh well" Link adjusted his attention to aiming his hookshot

He was about to shoot when I jumped down from the tree and revealed myself

He dropped the hookshot in surprise and stared at me "what the-!?"

"is your name Link?" I asked, placing my hands on my chains, ready to attack if necessary

"yes, it is" Link said, still a little shaken

"good!" I pulled out the chains and as I raced towards him I screamed "prepare to die!"

**Woohoo, end o' chapter one (yah, I know it sucked and Shada asked to many questions)! Reviews please!**


	2. Shadow of A past

**Yippee, hey people who reviewed, I'm glad you liked the first chapter, I hope this chapter will suffice, it's not that good in my opinion, but I usually think my work is bad but people tell me it's good, so what do I know? I got more reviews than I expected, so you all get a cookie and a review response.**

**Yuko6754: Why thank you my friend :D I'm glad you love it.**

**Starbat: haha, that's what I think too, but apparently, Shada doesn't. I'll try to make it dark, but I'm not the best at that sort of thing. And no, she won't keep receiving magical powers, it was only that one time, I swear.**

**Harrynginny4eva: thanks :D**

**Tikitikirevenge: 1) I know I forget periods and I'm sorry, I get really caught up in what I'm writing, so I often fail to remember to use periods. I'll attempt not to forget them in the rest of the story.**

**2)I like writing in first person, it lets you get some insight in what the character's thinking.**

**3) yes, yes he did.**

**Shenrondx: I'm not sure if hooked is a bad thing or a good thing for you, so I'll say I'm sorry and you're welcome, haha. Assassins are awesome.**

**One last thing, don't expect superbly overwhelming fight descriptions. I'm okay at it, but I'm not amazing.**

**Chapter 2: A shadow of a past**

Link screamed in surprise and rolled out of the way just before my chains could hit him.

I swore under my breathe and took another shot at him, this shot a little more powerful than the other.

Of course, more powerful shots take longer to recover from, so while I was recovering from the blow, Link took out a sword.

I had to admit the sword was magnificent, it seemed to be resonating with a brilliant light, but I had little time to admire his weapon.

He lashed out at me with the sword and I ducked under his high-strike and whipped a chain up, hitting his left arm and making a considerably deep gash.

He flinched at the pain, but seemed to ignore it for the most part.

He brought the sword down and would've hit me, had I not leapt to my feet and side-jumped out of the way.

His skills seemed to be almost equal to mine '_alright, enough playtime, time to get serious' _I thought.

I back flipped away from him to give me a minute to regain my composure, but he wouldn't give me a minute.

I swear, this was the first time anyone had ever ran after me, like they _wanted _to fight.

I don't really even know what happened, I landed and there was this searing pain in my side all of the sudden.

It took me a while, but I realized he had stabbed me with his sword, and cut about a two-inch deep wound in the right side of my stomach.

To his surprise, I didn't make a sound, not even one small 'ouch'.

The pain really wasn't so bad, or at least not as bad as Link thought (and hoped) it would've been.

I ignored the throbbing sensation and continued to fight as if I was unharmed.

I managed to cut his left shoulder and hand (don't forget I had already hurt his arm) thus rendering that arm useless.

He switched arms and I found he was much worse using his right hand, but he was still good enough to get me a few times.

I could tell I was really wearing him down, but that large wound he made in my side, it was causing me to become dizzy from loss of blood.

My lungs were burning, my breathe was unsteady, I had sweat pouring down from my forehead; I had never had to work so hard to get a job done before.

But, no pain no gain, so I pressed on even though my body was screaming at me to stop and rest.

I ran towards him and brought the chain down on his right hand (yes, ridding enemies of their ability to use their weapons is a strategy of mine, if you couldn't tell) and made him drop the sword.

I kicked the sword before it hit the ground, and it flew off to the left, its blade getting stuck in one of the many trees around us.

He watched in horror as his weapon was lost from this battle, unless he escaped me, which was highly unlikely.

I took this moment to jump on him and pin him to the ground.

My knees were on top of his arms and I held the blade at the end of my chain to his throat, breathing heavily.

For a while there was only silence, his eyes were closed as he had realized his imminent death

"It's over, I win," I said between my trembling breathes.

But it wasn't over; he had a small surprise in stock for me.

He pulled out an arrow and drove it halfway through my shoulder, then shoved me off him. (okay, I know, Link hasn't been in the forest temple yet and gotten the bow, but here's my loophole: he found a bundle of arrows on the ground, simple enough, no?)

I screamed in agony and rolled over on my back, grasping for the arrow and attempting to pull it out.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a bottle of red liquid, he popped the cork off and gulped half of it down.

The wounds on his arms began to heal themselves until they were only small scratches.

"no fair," I muttered, closing my eyes and slowly standing up.

I spread out my feet to balance myself more, then grabbed the arrow and yanked at it, pulling the blood covered projectile out of my shoulder.

I snapped it over my knee and threw the pieces on the ground furiously, "you're gonna pay, you bastard!"

He stared at me in disbelief, probably because I was still willing to fight, "doesn't that hurt?" he exclaimed.

"This pain is nothing compared to the hell I've seen," I responded, clenching my fists tighter around my chains, but then my grip loosened and they fell to the earth.

My vision blurred and all shapes around me blended together to make one big blob and the ground seemed to disappear underneath me feet, making my drop to my knees

The loss of blood was truly setting in and I couldn't do anything about it.

I was out cold before my head even hit the ground.

xXx

"_Mommy? Daddy? Hello?" A young Shada, around eight years old or so, called upon entering a quaint house._

"_Honey?" A voice called back, it was gentle and soft, but worried._

"_Mommy, where are you?"_

_A silver-haired woman ran into the hallway where Shada was standing "Sweetie, come here, quickly!"_

_Shada nodded and ran after her mother, who raced down the stairs into their cellar._

_It was almost pitch black down there, the only source of light being a small circular window near the ceiling._

_Her mother shoved a hat over Shada's head, then gloves over her small hands, while her father put a pair of large boots on her._

"_what's going on Daddy?" Shada asked innocently._

"_nothing, everything's fine dear, now, I want you to go and pick up some bread, milk, and eggs at the farthest market from here, ok?" Her father responded._

_Shada nodded again slightly confused._

"_Good, now go" He handed Shada a few red rupees and opened the cellar door to let her out._

_Shada walked along the dirt path and mindlessly kicked a pebble until someone stopped in front of her "Young lady, do know if that's" The hefty man pointed to her house "Where the Mikilli's live?"_

"_yah, that's where they are" She nodded, the man thanked her_

_She ignored the incident and kept walking until she came to a market (it took about twenty minutes to get there), she wasn't sure why she had to go to the one farthest away, so she disobeyed her father and went to the closest one to save time._

_About thirty minutes later she thanked the shop owner with a wave and a smile as she carried the items in a small basket_

_Walking back to her house, she noticed the same man that had stopped her (along with a few more people) leaving her house_

_Picking up her pace until she was running, she continued on the dirt road _

"_Mommy! I got the food!" shada exclaimed happily, only slightly afraid of the eerie silence that had overcome her house_

_Shada opened the door to the basement, and dropped the basket when she laid eyes on the sight in front of her_

_On the stairs was her mother, or the remains of her mother, there was blood pouring out of her mouth_

_Her eyes looked as if to be gouged out so all that remained were crimson sockets _

_Her mother seemed to be in excruciating pain as she raised her delicate and bloody hand, trying to crawl her way up the stairs, but she dropped her hand and plummeted down the stairs, dead._

_Shada screamed in horror, slammed the door shut, and ran outside crying her eyes out and shouting "Daddy! Daddy where are you, Mommy's hurt! Daddy please!" She looked around desperately in search of her dad._

"_Run Shada!" She heard a deep voice "Run as fast as you can!"_

_Ignoring his demands, she turned to where the voice was coming from to find her father._

_She instantly wished she had just ran away, her father was under the foot of that man that had stopped to ask her a question, with an axe pointed at his neck._

_Instantly, she knew it was her fault that her parents were dead, if she hadn't told that man that her parent's lived there, maybe they'd still be alive._

_The man dropped the axe, cutting her father's head in half, yet slightly more to one side._

_She started crying again and running, stumbling through the large grassy fields, hoping that the man wouldn't come after her._

_When her short legs finally could take her no farther, it was already sundown and soon the red and orange sky turned to dark blue and black._

_A stalchild rose from the ground and grasped her ankle, and then another one came out of the ground, then another one._

_One after another, the stalchildren brutally attacked the defenseless girl._

Waking with a start from my horrible flashback of a dream, I shot up from my lying position, letting the hot tears stream down my face.

I traced one of the four scars under my eye with my hand, for some reason it hurt. That was nothing new though, it hurts every time I have that haunting dream

I pushed the dream out of my thoughts and looked around…I was still in the sacred forest meadow as I had been before, but Link was now where to be found.

I rubbed my head and looked down at myself, my black tank top looked darker than normal because of the red stains on it, and my wound was still bleeding slightly.

I tried to stand up, but fell back down on my backside and decided to lie down.

I figured the blonde had fled when I fainted, but I wondered why he hadn't just killed me. Perhaps he was too nice for his own good, especially because now I was going to come after him once again, only next time armed better and stronger.

I could not let this boy ruin my reputation as one of the best mercenaries, I just couldn't.

Not only would my status be dashed, but the money that that man (Ganondork or something like that, I can't remember) had paid me would have to be returned to him.

Did I mention that I like money, a lot? Oh, I did, okay.

I groaned and crawled over to a stump on the ground, then grabbed a hold of it and forced myself to stand up, disregarding the surges of pain that came every time I moved.

Normally I would've teleported home, but I didn't have enough energy to teleport, so I trudged along through the dense forest until I came to a village of midgets.

One kid kept badgering me about how I was hurt and I needed medical attention

"Please, come to me with the great Deku tree, you're bleeding!"

"no shit Sherlock" I snarled scathingly "I had no fucking idea"

"come on, you need medical attention!" He insisted one more time

I stopped walking and turned around to face the kid "listen, if you don't leave me alone, you're the one who's going to need medical attention!" Then I kicked the kid in the stomach and he doubled over in pain.

Several other kids noticed this, and no one bothered me again, so I left in peace.

Trudging through the fields, a few worthless poes came after me, but using what little strength I had, I defeated them (quite easily for that matter).

I made it to Kakariko Village and walked into a small house in the back of the town, my refuge/business center.

The hut is where I take all my clients, it's really more of a shack than a house, but it works. I do have a lot of money, but if I bought a large mansion, it would attract too much attention from the Royal Family's guards, and an inspection is one thing a killer doesn't need.

I dragged myself on to a small cot I have, also grabbing a first aid kit and taking out some bandages.

I wrapped the white cloth around my waist and then around my shoulder, wincing at the pain as I did so.

Lying down, I slowly fell asleep to the sound of a nightingale outside.

**Okay, I know I'm bad at writing dark and serious fictions, but I tried, ok? I'll try even harder to make the next chapter better, because I think this chapter was a bit rushed, and I'm sorry D: also, I know the title was little off, since you only learn a bit of her past, but I still like it. Review please, or the flying cheese monkeys shall gently gnaw upon your head.**


End file.
